


Two Halves of a Tale

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, James Rogers is real, Once upon a time prompt, romanogers week, yea I suck at writing fairy tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: A story well known throughout the universe: one about the soldier and the spy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Two Halves of a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romanogers Week- “Once Upon a Time…” Usually used as a conventional opening of a story. Also used to describe at some time in the past.

The thing about the soul world is that one can only look through their own experiences. The only way to look through another person’s soul is when they arrive inside the realm as well. She’s caught glimpses of Gamora’s life, but the fiercest warrior in the galaxy was always quick to shut her out. She’s never seen her in person, nor has she seen her in ages, maybe she was able to go back to the rest of guardians— back to her Peter. Natasha would be a goddamn liar if she said she didn’t hope that Steve would come look for her in the soul world, but she also knows it would be near impossible for them to go back together. Even so, as she continued to live through loops of her own life, she waited for the moment where he would smile at her, take her hand and lead her out of this cursed place. When the memories started to become foreign, featuring a pre-serum Steve, that’s when she knew he was here.

_ “What are you doing up, Sweetheart? You should be resting.” _

_ “I’m all better, Ma, promise!” _

_ “Steve, you’re going to be drowsy. You just took your medicine. Come on, off to bed.” _

_ Steve frowns, but obeys his mother. There was no sense arguing, he was already missing school and she had taken off half a day of work. No doubt she would be on her way as soon as she was sure he was asleep. He just didn’t want her to leave yet, it was so lonely being sick and stuck in bed all day. _

_ “How about I tell you a story to help you sleep?” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ She walked patiently behind him, waiting for him to get back to bed. He was in no way better than he was yesterday; but her son was a stubborn one, wanting to prove he was able to handle going to school already. She tucks him in with a gentle smile, ready to tell him his favorite tale: one based off of his own father. _

_ “Once upon a time there was a brave soldier with a good heart. Even against all odds, he would take on an enemy alone because it was the right thing to do. He couldn’t let the sacrifices of his team be in vain…” _

Tears fall from Natasha’s face as she watches the scene before her, she knows that even though Sarah had been talking about her own lover, her son also lived up to his legacy. Before she could dry her tears, she’s transported to another memory.

_ Steve knew he didn’t have much time left with his mother, the roles were reversed now with him tucking her into bed wishing she would recover soon. He holds her hand and she smiles at him, she wanted to tell him one more bedtime story before she drifts off into a deep sleep. He jokes that he should be the one telling her a tale, but she shushes him, this was important. He expects to hear about his father just as all the other times, but she surprises him with a new character. _

_ “Once upon a time there was a spy with fiery red hair and a fierce loyalty to her loved ones. She hits many lows in her lives, but she’s a good person with a good heart. Though she’s used to being alone, that is not what she truly desires. When she finally meets her life long partner she hopes he never let’s go, her one selfish wish in this cruel timeline.” _

_ He waits for her to continue, but she doesn’t, she seemed to be looking at something far off, something he wouldn’t have a chance of seeing. _

_ “Ma?” _

_ She closes her eyes letting out a breath he didn’t realize she was holding. When she opens them again, they’re focused on him- her precious son. Her grip on his hand tightens one last time as she whispers her last words to him. _

_ “Remember who you are Steve. A good person with a good heart… just like the spy…” _

  
  


Meanwhile, Steve crosses through his own memories, rushing to get to her. He didn’t linger in his past, not when his future with his true love depended on it. He only stops when he comes across an unfamiliar scene, it was one of young Natasha in the Red Room.

_ “Natalia, you haven’t forgotten the reason why you’re here have you?” _

_ “No, it was a mistake.” _

_ “You’re lucky Yelena was there to correct the issue. Your punishment will not be as harsh.” _

_ No more words are exchanged when the whipping commended. Ten lashes with some blood loss and soon she was patched up to be sent back to her quarters until the next mission. That same female figure follows her into the hall until they’re alone in the room. Her stern gaze softened as soon as she was sure no other eyes were around. _

_ “You should rest now.” _

_ “I need to train more.” _

_ “Do not fight me on this, Natalia. Your injuries need to heal, or else you’ll be off to your death sooner than intended.” _

_ “Melinda…” _

_ “No ‘buts’! Go lay down and I’ll tell you a story.” _

_ She obeys, the path of least resistance is often the easiest, besides, she was exhausted. Her eyes were already closing by the time Melinda sits by her cot, reciting a story she’d heard countless times before. _

_ “Once upon a time there was a ruthless spy. Her enemies would cower at her sight; she was to be the best of them all. The Black Widow knows no fear, only to do what is right in her heart even if it costs a great sacrifice…” _

Steve looks away from the memory, unable to continue watching. He’s always known she had a dark past, but seeing it happen without being able to change a thing made it worse. He had to find her, but soon he’s thrown into another memory.

_ He’s known as The Winter Soldier, but to her, he was James. She was the only person to keep him grounded and help him keep some of his precious memories. He would share them with her when he remembered- whispers in the darkest corner in the room afraid that they would be caught and he would be put on ice till the next mission. _

_ “James, you shouldn’t be here. They’re looking for you.” _

_ “I know Natalia, but I had to see you. It’s important that someone remembers… they won’t let me keep this…” _

_ “I promise to hold on to it for you.” _

_ She doesn’t question him when he decides to tell the memory as a fairytale, when he was in this state, his words would often jumble up and be unclear. Still he was her friend and she was his only confidant. _

_ “Once upon a time there was a soldier, a stubborn punk with a sense of justice leading him to all sorts of trouble. Still, the solider was not weak and would march forward especially for those he cared for. He would keep fighting, failure wasn’t an option, not when his lifelong partner was on the line. For her, he would wander through galaxies just to bring her back by his side.” _

_ They’re interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and shouts of anger. He has to leave and quickly. If they were found together she would be punished as well. Before he disappears into the hallway, he tells her to hold the story in her heart. _

_ “Keep fighting Natalia, just like the soldier.” _

  
  


When he finally reaches her, he finds her through memories of tears in her eyes— tears he thought she had developed from remembering a painful time in her past, but instead, her tears were of happiness. He was finally here; their story would be complete. One that could pass on through generations.

It starts with a serum and ends with a miracle- well multiple miracles: a trade of her soul back for the stone, an extra vial of a pym particle stashed by Clint, the two of them helping to rebuild the world after the fallout, an unexpected retirement announcement, and finally a bundle of joy conceived despite the impossibility of the baby to exist.

J A M E S R O G E R S

Their son was as stubborn as they both were, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Their miracle child came into existence soon after their return from the soul world. Sometimes Natasha thought it was a dream, she never imagined she would ever have her own family and be so happy. Steve, on the other hand, always knew this was how their life would end up: with each other. Right now Natasha was having a hard time putting their child down for some rest. He’d been bouncing off the walls, excited to see his dad back early from a meeting.

“Come on, my baby boy, it’s time for bed.”

“I don’t wanna! Daddy’s home! I wanna stay up!”

“I missed you too, James, but rules are rules. It’s way past your bedtime.”

The little boy crosses his arms at his parents while pouting. How could they expect him to sleep now that his parents are both home?

“Tell you what, how about your dad and I tell you a bedtime story to help you sleep.”

“Both of you?”

“Yes, both of us.”

Pleased to hear that they would both be present, James hurries up the stairs dragging both his parents with him to his room. He happily waits while his dad tucks him in and his mom kisses his forehead. The only thing missing was the perfect story. Natasha starts the tale:

“Once upon a time there was a soldier…”

“And beside the soldier was a spy…”

“The soldier was determined to keep his partner so he made a bargain to bring her back…”

“The spy refused, not wanting another sacrifice. But as it turned out, there was no need to worry...”

James was already asleep with a smile on his face, but the story wasn’t over, so Natasha and Steve continued it together.


End file.
